The contractor shall exert its best efforts to maintain a Rodent Breeding Center for the production of various strains of rodents in accordance with the Protocol for the "Maintenance of a Rodent Production Center for Inbred, Hybrid, and Non-inbred Rodents in a Modified Conventional Environment", dated May 22, 1969. The contractor shall maintain approximately 3,000 cages of rodents and shall produce rodent strains and/or hybrids of rodents as directed by the Project Officer. The Contractor will produce non-pedigreed inbred and hybrids of inbred rodents for use in drug evaluation studies. He shall receive breeding stocks furnished by the Government to serve as progenitors for the propagation efforts. The Contractor shall deliver f.o.b. destination such animals as directed to various institutions as specified by the Project Officer.